Кагами Наото
Кагами Наото '(嘉神 直人, ''Kagami Naoto) — Ниндзя и террорист, чья цель — члены семьи Кумо. Внешность Личность Кагами представлен как весьма скрытный человек, несмотря на свою скрытность, жажду его крови почуял даже Сорамару. Он любит сражаться и не щадить жертву, не сдается даже после проигрыша и склонен использовать всё что угодно (будь то неожиданное нападение со спины) дабы убить своего противника. Он терпеть не может правительство и их псов, ненавидит императора и даже убил собственных товарищей, которые хотели одурачить его, дабы сам Кагами защищал императора и их деревню своей силой. Для него существует только Бог. Он верит, что Бог защищает Японию, но когда огласили запрет на ношение катан, в конце концов, самурайский дух был сломлен и все посчитали что их предали. Он хочет отомстить, по его словам, если убить императора– значит убить бога, это богоубиство. Но, он слишком много думает о себе возомнив, что его силы равны Бог и ни раз поплатился за это. Поэтому он живет одним одиночеством и ненавистью. Прошлое Кагами Наото ― родом из Чушу, родился в семье рыболовов. Двуличный и очень сильный. Обучался в школе сэйзен. В прошлом жители Чушу просили Наото помочь им, применив свою силу. Дело в том что они заметили черный корабли, по сему они предположили что это был Сёгунат – который хочет использовать власть императора, чтобы повысить авторитет Японии среди других стран. Если так пойдет и дальше, то скоро Японию оккупируют. Они предложили ему защищать императора от сёгунато. Наото убил своих товарищей и когда другие жители спросили, зачем он это сделал, Кагами ответил что они думали плохо об их императоре, назвав их – позором Чушу. Облачный Смех: Том 2, Глава 6, Страница 14 Пропагандирует правление императора и высылку иностранцев. Из-за его действий товарищи стали сторониться его. Он покинул Чушу, и некоторое время о нем ничего не было слышно, но он вскоре продолжил убивать. Облачный Смех: Том 2, Глава 5, Страница 35 Сюжет Настоящее Впервые Наото появляется возле Облачного храма, где встречает самого младшего из братьев с просьбой провести его к вратам тьмы. Облачный Смех: Том 2, Глава 4, Страница 35 После смерти Тенки, Чуутару не верил, что старший брат умер, он ушёл искать его в лесу уверяя себя, что брат где-то прячется. Во время поисков его встречает Кагами который говорит мальчику, что его брат не умер, а был убит. Поняв, что самый младший брат был сбит с толку и не знал правды, Кагами решает рассказать ему всю правду о сосудах Орочи и что его брат являлся одним из таких. Помимо того он зарождал в мальчике ненависть уверяя того что для изгнания Орочи есть и другой более безопасный пусть, но никто не предал этому значения и всё равно казнили Тенку. Облачный Смех: Том 4, Глава 16, Страница 10 Он направляет злость мальчика против правительства Японии и зарождает мстителя, которому обещает помочь в его мщение (поскольку планы Кагами были такими же). Таким образом, Кагами стал союзником Чуутару по мести, несмотря на собственный обман, чтобы использовать его в будущем. Облачный Смех: Том 4, Глава 16, Страница 15 Направляясь на север вместе с Чуутару ему повстречалась Нишику которою он избил до ужасного состояния, но девушке все, же удалось уцелеть и доложить всё Ширасу и Сорамару. Облачный Смех: Том 4, Глава 18, Страница 4 Через некоторое время Кагами спрашивает у Чуутару "каково это, впервые увидеть голубое небо?", на что получает ответ, что мальчик представлял его немного темнее. Затем он благодарит мальчика за Нисшики которою называет заблудшей мышкой, на которой он опробовал свой меч, где он заявил, что теперь чувствует себя отлично. Затем Чуутару спрашивает у него о происхождении его странно меча так же добавляя, что человек который сковал этот меч - пересёк Стикс (в героической мифологии Стикс – это река, которая разделяет мир живых и мёртвых. Кагами сравнивает себя с мёртвым, выбравшимся в мир живых.) Затем он бросает парню катану добавляя, что однажды может покинуть его, а затем спрашивает у него, как ему на этой стороне? Облачный Смех: Том 4, Глава 18, Страница 32 Чуть позже Кагами и Чуутару находятся у пруда, где Наото наблюдает за тем как неуклюж самый младший из братьев в рыбалке называя его избалованным которого постоянно оберегали старшие братья, что злит мальчика и тот бросает водоросль Кагами в лицо, что конечно его унижает, от чего тот он угрожает Чуутару своим мечом. Затем он решает испытать мальчика показывая на холм где находились люди, и приказывает напасть на отца и дочь из засады, на что Чуутару не решается, но как только он берется за дело, на отца и дочь натыкаются горные бандиты, пока они нападают на беспомощных, Чуутару делает тоже самое в ответ, но его валят с удара, тем временем Кагами называет его бесполезным, а с бандитами справляется Кумо Тенка который скрывался под темным плащом. Облачный Смех: Том 4, Глава 20, Страница 35 Пока в Шиге начался погром, Чуутару и Кагами вновь вернулись к деревне, где наблюдают за встревоженным небом, которое предвещало только беду. Кагами просит мальчишку раздобыть еды, на что получает вопрос: зачем они вернулись обратно в Шигу, поскольку изначально направлялись в Киото? Но ответа не получает, Чуутару думает, что Кагами поймет его из-за связи ведь у Наото тоже был брат, но Кагами говорит, что никогда не был любим. Услышав сочувствие Чуутару он немного удивляется и вспоминает прошлое, пока его временный напарник убегает за едой. Кагами вспоминает прошлое и то, как все ненавидели его, не понимали его жестоких поступков, отчего в итоге он убил всех кто был ему дорог и уверен что будет одинок до самого конца. Облачный Смех: Том 5, Глава 25, Страница 6 Способности Dodo meki (百々目鬼, Стоглазая акула) Цитаты То, что я делаю всё только для своей пользы в порядке вещей, не так ли? В порядке вещей ненавидеть богов, которые отвернулись от меня, верно? В конце концов, не имеет значения, что произойдет, я буду одинок до самого конца. ''― к себе. Облачный Смех: Том 5, Глава 25, Страница 6 Примечания Прочее * У Кагами очень сильные руки, несмотря на его худощавое тело. * Kagami's over-entrusted words, actions, and killing caused him to be cut off from his comrades. * Школа где Кагами обучался странному мастерству - неизвестна. * Имя меча Кагами - Dodo meki (百々目鬼, Демон с тысячью тысячами глаз или же стоглазая акула). * 'Кагами (かがみ) означает "пример". При написании 鏡 означает "зеркало". Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины